Forgotten Things: Sweet Revenge
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: All Star has ever known is torture, to do as your told that always came with a consequence. She watched her mother die, at the paws of her sister, then faces the same fate. But when starclan interfere, you never know what could happen. Rated T for Gore!
1. Allegainces

On the account that I feel that this is a bit confusing for some of you, I have decided to put  
up the Allegiances for Windclan. Only for Windclan, no Thunderclan, exc...

**Windclan**

Leader: **Onestar****--**brown tabby tom  
Deputy: **Ashfoot****--**gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: **Barkface****--** short-tailed brown tom  
**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw**

Warriors:

**Tornear--**tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Harepaw**  
**Crowfeather--**dark gray tom  
**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**  
**Owlwhisker--**light brown tabby tom  
**Whitetail--**small white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**  
**Nightcloud--**black she-cat

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**  
**Weaselfur--**ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices:

**Breezepaw- **Black tom with amber eyes

**Heatherpaw- **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Harepaw- **Brown tom**  
Leafpaw- **Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

**Gorsetail--**very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and

Elders:**  
Morningflower--**very old tortoiseshell queen**  
Webfoot--**dark gray tabby tom


	2. Shut up and do as You say

A Bright golden cat with long fur laid stretched out on a balcony chair sunning. A smaller, much younger cat sat on a glass table nearby, grooming her white fur. from time to time she would glance up at the sun. _Any minute now._ She thought to herself.

Star's POV

"Star, move." Came the golden cats voice. Heaving myself upward with a grunt I prepared to jump down. A sudden wave of strength shot me to the ground below. I yanked my head up at the other cat, who was now sunning on the table. I pulled my much tinier self onto the chair.

"Star, one of my friends is going to come over. What are you going to do?" My sister said to me.  
I stared at the ground in silence. Then a powerful blow to my muzzle sent me back to reality, I felt the hot blood trickle down from my nose.

"I'm going to shut up and do what ever you say." My squeaky voice split the silence. My sister nodded, eyes narrowed. I stood and began to walk toward the door. Claws raked down my back, I forced myself not to move. Moving only got me a worse punishment. Hot, sticky blood ran down my pure white fur, staining it red, and pooling up in my scars.

"Where are you going?" She hissed in my ear, then bit down on it. I suppressed a yowl, but couldn't fight back the shaking.

"No wheres." I Squeaked frightfully, lowering myself to the ground. She slid off me and told me I could only go back in if she told me I could. "The world doesn't need a pest like you to take up space, and nether does our housefolk." I curled up in the corner, awaiting the time when Honey's friend came over.

I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to a _ding-dong _as Honey's friend's Housefolk ran the bell.  
Our housefolk ran to the door quickly, and Honey signaled me to come in. The Tom cat strayed in behind his housefolk and greeted Honey, then turned and narrowed hisr eyes at me.

"Is this Your sister? The one that does whatever you tell her to?" His voice was lowered but I could still hear him.

"Yes, and she knows the price to pay for not doing as I say." My sister declared proudly, "Watch."  
She flicked her tail at me, I padded closer to them. My muzzle and back still had dried blood on it. The tom looked at Honey with a questioning look.

"She got caught in the fence." Honey lied, then continued, "Go get us some food."

I nodded and walked of to our bowls, nudging them both closer to the pair. Who where deep in conversation and barely noticed me.

"So, Rain, what are you planing on doing later on today?" His eyes look troubled, and I kept glancing at her, waiting to feel the pain sering down my back for there being no answer.

"I'm going to run away." His voice was as smooth as milk. I couldn't hear him properly earlier, but I felt my stomach knot up with butterfly's and wanted to strike up a conversation with him.

"Hi." I mewed, then out of the corner of my eye, saw Honey jump to her paws. I swung my head around to her. She leaped at me, full force. I coward back, paw up defensively. She was to strong, and way older than me. In less than a heartbeat she had me pinned.

"What did I tell? Shut up and do what I say! Is that so hard? Is it?" She roared at me, I felt her claws sinking lower into my skin. I glared over at Rain, feeling embarrassed and useless. She racked her back claws down my stomach, until my belly was almost covered in a thin layer of blood. She then flipped me onto my back and whispered in my ear,

"Your useless, no one wants you. I'm doing you a favor by letting you stay here and eat. Then what do you do to me? The one thing I ask of you is to Shut up and do as I say, but nooo you have to say something!" She started raking her claws down my sides, then she rolled off me and clawed my nose again. Blood welled around me, I felt blood all over me. Sticky, hot and wet. She positioned my weak self at an angle where she could rip and tear at my side cuts. She raked her one claw down a cut, making it deeper. She raked her claw down it again, and again. With each time I bit down on my lips until they were raw and bloody.

"Don't squeal!" She hissed, both of us had apparently forgotten Rain's presents because when he mewed, we both jumped. But when she jumped, she jabbed her claw into my already exposed meat. I Gasped in pain, red sticky mess poured out of me and on to her and the floor.

**Haha! Cliffie on u! Please I worked hard on this! 3 reviews UPDATE!!**

:)


	3. Good Night Mommy

**MAJOR SENCE VILIOCE AND GORE!  
CHILDERN UNDER 13 SHOULD NOT READ THIS!**

"What did you do?!" Rain yelped as blood pour from me. My vision was starting to go blurry, I felt paws press against my fur. Then, most shockingly, I felt a presence that I thought I would never feel again.

"Mother..." I whispered, I looked around to Honey, who had down a paw into my fatal wound and was digging around in it. She whispered something inaudible. _Part? Heart? _I wondered. She found grip of something right when I heard my mothers voice, baring and worried, "Scream."

I Yowled at the top of my lungs, my vision was collapsing, burning, and withering away. And my Consciousness was fallowing it. Barely able to keep my eyes open I searched for my mother. I couldn't see her. I yowled again, this time I put more frustration in it. I heard thundering paw steps from the twolegs. Then nothing. I couldn't hear... anything! Nothing, not the water running, but I thought I could see it. Something yanked on my neck, hard and cooled. I could make out the outline of a twoleg paw.  
I felt nothing, I knew I was dieing, but I didn't want to except it.

A bright light was in front of me, a tabby cat emerged from it. _Mother! _I wanted to ran to her. Then remembered something, I was dieing, how could I run? _No._ A sharp voice sliced through my thoughts. _Your already dead._

**Flash Back**

A Young, lithe white cat was outside on the patio table. Grooming herself while talking to a tabby.

"Mother, Why is Honey so mean?" The voice and size of the cat indicated that it couldn't be more than two and a half moons. The tabby was on the table with the white cat, the tabby stopped grooming her messy fur and looked up at the white cat.

"She takes after her father." The tabby resumed grooming herself, flicking a paw over her ear every now and then. A Golden, long furred she-cat came prancing onto the deck, then leaped onto a near-by chair. The sun was on the verge of setting, about two or three minutes and it would.

"Hello Mother, Star." Honey nodded a greeting to each in turn. The two returned the greeting, then glanced up at the sun. They always watched the sun set, and this was just a regular day. Or so they thought.

"Star, move over." Honey jumped from the chair and onto the table. It then happened so fast. Star moved a bit, then stood to get a better view of the sunset. She was pushed off the table, but manged to get a grip on the metal chair beside them. She climbed up it and turned to her sister. The golden cat was holding down the older tabby. Her claws at her mother's throat.

"Say Good-night, mommy!" She took the one claw she kept long and sharp and raked it slowly and painfully around her mothers throat. So she would die, but not instantly. She then plummeted at her mothers side. She smirked the whole time she did it. Honey drove one claw into her mother's side.  
Her Mother at the top of her lungs in pain. Blood poured out and on to the table. Honey dug a paw inside her mothers deep cut and felt around her insides, muttering something.

Star manged to rip her gaze off of her sister and mother and to the sun. It was almost setting... She returned her gaze to the squibbing two. Right when Honey riped something from her mothers body.  
_Her Heart... _

Their Mother Died at sunset. Honey had a smirk on her face so big it distorted it a bit. She turned the heart over in her paws before saying anything.

"I am leader of the house now," She turned to face me, "and you will do as I say, or pay the same price as this pathetic blood drowned cat. Now, your going to go bury her, and I'm going to go make myself comfortable."

Star nodded fearfully, then watched her sister disapper into the house. Star padded over to her mother, lying motionless on the ground. She grabbed her by the scruff and threw her over the porch railing, which toke much effort. A soft wind blew her fur as she watched her mother tumble into the black abyss.

_I shall stay in your heart forever, my child. I will watch over you. We shall meet again._

**END FLASH BACK**

I Felt myself being thrown threw the air, and hit the ground. My sister, fallowed my Rain hit the ground beside me.

"You got us kicked out! I hope the wild cats kill you! Oh wait, they can't your almost dead anyway!" Honey hissed, then chuckled a bit. I saw Rain grab my scurf and felt being dragged. Then I felt my mind slip away, darkness blinded me, and I felt so cold. Cold down to my whiskers. Darkness engulfed me, and I lost consciousness.

**Yay! Thanks for my reviewer! (Throws Star Plushies) Have Star Plushies! Oh and Amberleaf, Thanks for the plot idea, but I already have one! Yes, Snake the first, I am evil like that. Silouettemask, Thanks I love them, too!**

**Thanks for fav.ing and Alerting my story and me!**

**another 3 reviews gets you an UPADTE!!**


	4. Who Do You Think You Are

I laid on warm ground, the comfort seeped up from it and it my fur. I smiled, my paws ran through the grass. I opened my eyes, surprised at the insane colors that drowned me almost completely. A cool breeze ruffled my fur, and I didn't ache. My broken body had been healed, my fur wasn't blood stained either! I stood and began to walk to a big rock in the center of the clearing. I treaded on the grass ever so carefully, knowing I had already had my last a beating for leaving my paw prints visible on anything. If I left them here, Honey would gorge my eyes out. Finally I made it to the big rock.

"Welcome, Star." I spun on the spot, unable to stop myself. I braced for stinging claws, but it never came. A golden she-cat was there, and beside her was my mother. Mother looked Crestfallen and Inflamed at what h ad happened to her youngest daughter.

"Please, don't worry about where you put your paws. We need to talk to you." The golden cat mewed, then sat on the grass, my mother did the same. I nodded, and padded down into the grass in front of them, then sat. I stared into the golden cats eyes, I knew trickery. I was tricked cruelly countless times.

"Am I dead?" The question hung in the air as my mother and the golden cat exchanged glances. My mother nodded, then the golden cat started to explain.

"My name is Goldenflower. Yes, you are dead, dear one. But you shall return. When you wake up, you must over rule your instincts. What you have been through and have been witness to has tore you beyond repair, but in doing so has made you stronger. We shall watch over you from Silverpelt." Goldenflower looked up at the stars, which had retreated into the night sky.

"What is this?"

"Rouges!"

"On the Island?"

"How did they get here?"

"Is that white one dead?"

Those where the first things I heard as I regain consciousness. I blinked open my eyes and looked at the stars. Two of them winked at me. I stood, all of my strength had returned, my wounds didn't sting.

"Your suppose to be dead!" A hiss sounded in my ear, I stood, rooted to the spot. _Don't move. _I said to myself. _Dont move and she won't attack you!  
_  
"Please! Let me and my friend stay in one of your clans!" Rain called out from my right, "We are good fighters!"

One cat that was on a tree limb, scaled down and trotted over to us. The tabby looked at Honey and mewed,"One of you must fight me! If you win you shall stay in my clan!"

Honey pushed me forward, nodding to me. The tabby eyed me and circled me.

"Began!" Shouted a Big white tom with black paws.

The tabby launched on my back, then plummeted my back with his hind paws. I stood there, as always fighting back the urge to yowl and counter the attack. He jumped of me and grabbed my scruff and thew me against the ground. Something snapped inside of me. Moons of toucher and being traumatized finally snapped my sanity. I launched at the tabby, kick out as I slid under him. He went flying and landed with a thud. A few cats raced over to him, one raced over to me.

I was on the verge of tears when he showed up. His glossy black pelt, his blue eyes. I broke down, falling to the ground. Honey padded over to me. The other cat eyed her.

"What were doing, huh? Think that standing there is going to get me in the clan?!" She brought down a paw on my skull. I moaned, feeling pressure build up in my head.

"Are you going to let her speak to you like that?" The Black cat hissed, I nodded. My white pelt was now dirty and matted. The tom watched me carefully at the way I mewled at everything she did to me. She finally bit down on my tail until I was about to suffocate from not screaming.

"Stop it!" The black tom said, releasing his claws. Honey narrowed her eyes, then padded over to the tom.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Breezepaw, Apprentice of Windclan. And You, no wait I can answer that for you. Your a kittypet that enjoys having more power over a helpless cat smaller and not nearly as old as you, and by the looks of, one who will never be as good as the one it toucher's."

The Black tom hissed as Honey, then collided with he head on. She tried to jump on his back, but he flick her away with ease. She hissed, Breezepaw flew under her, nipping her hind paws before she could even spin around. He then fasten himself on top of her, racking his claws along her spin until she howled in pain. Honey rolls over, but Breezepaw shots off of her and bites down at her exposed underbelly.

"Stop!" A voice rang out as the tabby walked back over to the group. Breezepaw had released Honey, and was now holding The tabby's gaze bravely. "Sit and stay quite, we are going to start the gathering. You are going to attend it as your first time."

I fallowed Breezepaw, thankful that Honey had dashed away before I could follow. The meeting started and I sat patiently.

"Now is the time for the new comers to decide which clan they want to be in, each of us agree that they could be useful. Now Come up here and chose from Thunderclan, Which I lead, Riverclan, Mistystar leads, Shadowclan, Tawnystar leads, or Windclan, that Onestar leads."

Honey bounded up to the tree and climbed up to the lowest branch and her mew rang out;  
"My name is Honey and I wish to stay with Thunderclan."

She Happily jumped down and Rain headed up the tree, his smooth voice echoed around the clearing;  
"I am Rain, I will stay with Thunderclan also."

He retreated down the tree, and it was my turn. Slowly I stood, feeling thousands of eyes burning my pelt I began toward the tree. I jumped up to the branch, not needing to climb. I heard all the cat inhale  
apparently it was strange to be able to jump so high.

I cleared my throat and mewed as loud as possible;  
"I-I'm Star, I w-wish to stay with-"

**Mwhahaha! I am SO evil! Sorry guys, I just luv Cliffes! Review and the next button (to you right) Shall magically appear!**

--Come on! Click the wittle button! Come on! Pwease! Cwick the wittle button! 


	5. She can't hurt me anymore

**Amberleaf: Thanks! But I know Star's warrior name, but I'll put Snowpaw in here some where!**

"Windclan." I mewed after a short pause, I knew I would pay for the decision. Gasps were heard around as Honey stood and padded over to me. She was smiling, a very fake smile.

"Don't you want to join your sister in Thunderclan?" I shook my head rapidly, nothing could ever make me want to join her. Harsh whispers of judgment swept through the crowd like a deeming wind. I felt shivers run through my body. Her eyes were cold, and for the first time I noticed something, she had the exact same color eyes I did. But hers were the complete opposite, cold and demanding. While mine where soft and delicate. I held my chin high, keeping her gaze; pure fury sparked like lightning from her eyes at the thought of me challenging her.

"Wait clans!" A ragged voice called from where Rain was sitting. Another cat stood, and paced toward the tree, pushing past me and Honey and bumped into my shoulder on purpose. She jumped upon the tree and clawed her way up it.

"I am going to stay in Thunderclan. Oh, and I'm Amber." The cat jumped back down and padded back to Rain.

"Go then," Honey mewed, "but know I'll be watching, and waiting for you to slip up, and when you do..." She extended her claws and ripped up some of the grass. The meeting came to a draw and the cats started gathering in groups, I was standing with Breezepaw, my ears flat and I was frightened and afraid that Honey was going to give me something to "remember" her by. More than once he licked my ears comfortingly. I fallowed beside him until we reached the more, when I had to really try to keep pace with him.

Rabbit scent filled my nostrils, and my mouth watered hungrily. Heather was patched here and there, some small and some tall. When a large hill came in sight, the cats slowed, leaving me almost running over some younger cats. After we topped the hill, a large circle of heather came in sight and the cats began to race down to it. I was ran over by a brown tom, about my age. He got a scolding from Breezepaw. I managed to run beside Breezepaw until we got there.

I woke up late at night, when moonlight bathed the den. I felt Breezepaw's steady breathing rhythm beside me, I licked him between the ears and muttered something then his breathing slowed again. I looked through the hole in the den's roof. Stars twinkled and winked and seemed to be in sync with Breezepaw's breathing. The cool night air washed over me and gave me a since of security. I looked down at Breezepaw, letting my eyes soak up his flawlessness, His smoky gray fur, his gray whiskers, the scars on his flank, and the barely noticeable patch of black fur on his underbelly. With these things in mind I laid back down in my soft, warm moss, and as sleeps black blanket washed over me, I thought,

"She can't hurt me anymore."


	6. Best day of my Life

**YAY! Breeze X Star starts here! Oh, and her is Snowpaws first appearance!**

"Wake up, you lazy furball!" A purr slicked through my sleep, a comforting lick came across my ear.  
I Jumped almost immediately, surprising my friend. He looked at me through narrow eyes, then shook his head and began to pad out of the den.

"Come on! Your acting like a stepped on hedgehog!" He twisted his whiskers in amusement. I recalled the fallowing day, and one word could describe it; Fast. Slowly I padded out to fallow him, and instantly the haziness of sleep was replaced by the glowing warmth of the sun. I toke in the camp's beauty, one thing at a time. The way the heather added color, yet was the only protection for the clan. The gorse bush and the bolder, which both had the smell of milk, so I guess it is the Nursery. I looked over to a clump of heather, which had a hole dead in the center, a gust of wind carried the scent down to me, It made my lips curl up as blew a nasty stink into my face. While I was taking in the landscape, someone pushed me into Breezepaw, He hissed at the cat, as rapped his tail around me, then balanced me upright. A black she-cat with white stripes was padding forward elegantly, with her nose and tail held high. She heard a little sigh from Breezepaw.

"What?" I quired him, afraid of what he might say. He looked uneasy, as if he was struggling inside himself. He flicked his tail anxiously.

"Um, She's Snowpaw, She's one of my best friends, she's like me." I raised an eyebrow **(A/N: Fanfic peoples) **If she was like him, they should get along fine, right?

"Well, I'm being very nice to you right now-"

"What, is that going to change?" I felt my breath get caught in my throat, if he said yes, what would happen? He was the only cat I knew her. His head instantly dropped.

"No, but your a kittypet, we could never be _true_ _friends._" He looked back up at me, eyes flaming with anger. It made me flinch at his anger.

"Not that we _won't _be friends, just not true friends. We can still hang out though. Come on, there going to hold your apprentice ceremony in a few moments." About that time the leader clawed his way up a huge rock, and mewed;

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats came pouring in around her until almost a sea of cats had flooded the area. The leader lifted  
his head proudly as the cats finished gathering.

"As you all know, we toke on a new member last night at the gathering. She fought against Bramblestar, and I from experience know how hard that is near impossible for any clan cat to beat him, and until last night I though it _was _impossible for a kittypet to successfully fight him."

Mummers of agreement broke out among the crowd.

"And so, I wish to make this cat, Star, a member of our clan." The leader smiled down at me, and I heard a few heads turn my way,  
"Nightcloud, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Leafpaw. Nightcloud, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of Compassion and Bravery. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

A black cat padded forward and touched her nose to mine_. _She lead me to the side of the clearing, the leader closed the meeting and Breezepaw came jumping over to me, shouting my new name. Soon other cats were crowded around me chanting my new name. After a few heartbeats I manged to slip out of the crowd to see Breezepaw. Unluckily I found Snowpaw with him. They were discussing something in low voices. I padded up to them, and Breezepaw smiled up at me warmly, moving over to the side, allowing me to join them.

"So, like your new name, Leafpaw?" Breezepaw licked my ear, then smiled at me. I was beginning to feel close to him. Like I had known him since kithood, he had saved me from my horrible fate with Honey, that made him almost like my hero.

"Yeah, Leafpaw. She'll Probably end up like Leaf_pool, _Found dead after her 'son' pushed her of the camp wall."

I hung my head, I wanted to snap at her, but I couldn't. I felt like someone was hold my mouth shut, after all those moons of dealing with my sister, what more could I do? I heard Snowpaw shift away from Breezepaw, he was probably giving her a mean look.

"Well, its true, wants a kittypet, _always _a kittypet." Snowpaw hissed at me, "I won't expect you to end up the next Firestar, either."

"Stop it, Snowpaw!" Breezepaw jumped to his paws, "She's had it hard enough before she came here! You don't know anything about her!"

"And you do?" Snowpaw stood to make eye contact with him, her anger was spilling out.

"She's like my best friend!" Breezepaw hissed, arching his back at the black and white apprentice.

"_Just _your best friend? Or more?"

"Shes just a friend okay! So just Shut up!" He released his claws and dung them into the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mentor, come over to see what the commotion was all about. Then I noticed something, All the cats where staring at us.

"Leafpaw, I want to show you the territory." Nightcloud looked at the two beside me, "Who ever hunted this morning can come." Neither budged, then Breezepaw padded beside me. Nightcloud began to pad out of the clearing. I was fallowing behind her neatly, Breezepaw beside me, matching each paw step. A genital breeze blew a lone leaf up from the ground and it shot between the two of us. Breezepaw conveniently lost his footing and stumbled closer to me, our pelts brushed. I wait for him to jump away, yet he never did.

Maybe it was a sign, Maybe it wasn't, but either way, I was never happier at the time.


	7. Oh, I dare

"Um, Leafpaw? We got to get up now." A paw gently nudged her out of sleeps warm black blanket , she narrowed her eyes trying to focus. Breezepaw was sitting in front of me, washing his ears, dawns light was washing into the den around us. When the right rays hit his fur it turned it into a bright silver. She looked up in to his eyes, for a moment she was lost in them. Recalling all the times she had look into his eyes.  
"I told you I would introduce you to them, you got to get up!" Breezepaw purred, then batted at one of my ears. I smiled and rose up, and fallowed him out the den, the others were asleep in the clearing.

"Why are they out here?" I asked. Why would anyone want to sleep in the open?

"Almost everyone sleeps under the star, it comforts them."

"Can we- wait?" I wondered aloud, he looked at me confused, "For them to wake up?"  
He shrugged and went over to Snowpaw's sleeping body, raising a paw to wake her. I swatted his paw away, his eyes lit up with anger. His fur puffed out so he looked twice his size, and raised at claw at her, claws unsheathed. I squeaked and shrank back in horror, his eyes instantly dulled and he fell to the ground muttering something. I inched closer to him; his eyes were fixed on something not there.  
"I'm my father. I failed. I hurt her. She hates you, you- you-" I licked his ear and he looked up me. Oh how I wished something would stir to end the awkward silence.

He stood and flicked his tail for me to fallow him. We walked across the moor until the sun was high in the sky. He turned and look at me, his eyes were pale and his fur wasn't glowing with warmness.

"I'm sorry." He mewed, he looked up at me and I shook my head and padded over to him.

"You didn't do anything, come on there probably up by now."

They padded together, side by side until they reached camp.

"I want you to Search for my kit! That kittypet probably killed him!" Breezepaw father, Crowfeather stood supportively beside Nightcloud as she yowled at her leader, half angry half frightened.

"Breezepaw! What has the kittypet done to you?!" Breezepaw growled and stood in front of me protectively. The brown apprentice looked around him and looked at me, eyes sparkling.

"Cool it Breezepaw, I won't hurt her." The apprentice mewed, matching Breezepaw's size, he pushed past him and circled me. His tail brush at me fur.

"So, this is the new apprentice. Pretty isn't she?" He flicked hi tail over my ear, Breezepaw growled at him, the brown apprentice stopped abruptly.

"Fight me, then." The other apprentice growled.  
"Harepaw, I agree. Tornear," Breezepaw flicked his head toward Tornear, "Want to come see you apprentice get beat to the ground?"

--

Snowpaw and some other the other Windclan cats were gathered around the two in the training grounds. I was as close to the fight as I could get without being in it. Breezepaw and Harepaw circled each other. Harepaw darted under Breezepaw, but Breezepaw was too fast, he jumped up so he landed on top of Harepaw. Harepaw rolled out from under Breezepaw, then launched himself on top of Breezepaw's back. Breezepaw snorted and rolled on top of him, then jumped on him and placed a paw on his throat.

"BREEZEPAW!" Crowfeather's yowl sounded from the hill above. His eyes were stern and disappointed.

Breezepaw hung his head, I jumped up and darted to him, burring my muzzle in his soft fur, he purred and licked my ear.

"Breezepaw's in love with a kittypet!" A apprentice called out.

"So it would seem." Harepaw padded in front of me and licked my ear. I shrank back and hissed.

"Don't touch her, Harepaw." Breezepaw had Harepaw pinned in an inescapable position, with his paw on his throat. Harepaw pushed him off and darted past him. He Pushed me to the ground and put a claw to my throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" Breezepaw hissed, Not daring to come closer knowing what would become of me.

"Oh, I dare."

**THX PEEPS, but I would like to have more than 2 reviews on one chapter!**

Speacial thanks to Snowfeather5 and Warriorzgirl for reviewing on the last chap!!


	8. I'll Rip Your Throat Out

I was fretting for my life inside, but stayed managed to stay calm. Harepaw held his claw to my throat; I held my breath horror was brought down upon me as I recalled the other times my life had been threatened. I could see a brown paw out of the bottom of my eyes. I knew Breezepaw couldn't help me, not in this bind. I toke a deep breath, then twisted around and bite down on his shoulder, he yowled in pain and jumped back. I could have stopped there; I could have hid behind Breezepaw leaving him to defend the both us. No, I let the anger that had built up inside me, from Honey, from Rain, from Harepaw, and from myself, Fly through my paws as I leapt at the dusty apprentice. He squirmed under my grip and through me into a nearby tree. I felt something pop, and snap. I moaned as searing pain shot through me.

"Leafpaw!" Breezepaw licked the blood of my fur, where I had a deep scratch on my flank. He cleaned the blood of my fur and turned his head to Harepaw, Breezepaw may have said nothing but his face said it all, _you're dead._ He lifted his head toward the non-budging crowd, "Someone go get Barkface!"  
Snowpaw moved forward, and curled her tail around his paws.

"Breezepaw, she's gone." In horror, I pushed all my Anger, my strength, and my power into my paws, the pushed myself off the ground.

"I am _not _dead!" I hissed, barely able to stand, the edges of my vision growing dark. I saw the bloodstained grass, I was still bleeding heavily. Breezepaw looked wildly around the crowd; no one had gone to get Barkface! I made my paws start working, willing myself to make it to the Medicine cat den. I heaved my paws a few steps forward, then they gave way under me. Breezepaw let me lean against him as a support, my left paw hurt worse than the others. By the time I smelled the heather and the badger hole, I could barely see from blood loss.

"Barkface!" Breezepaw called into the clearing, a brown tom stepped out of a large crack in a boulder.  
The tom was carrying a mouthful of herbs, sweet smelling herbs. Something sticky was pressed hard into my side; the pain was unbearable, I let out a squeak and immediately fell quite. Something was burning inside of me, a raging anger that I only felt toward Honey. What did she call it? Hate?

"Breezepaw!" Harepaw came bounding across the clearing, "She mine now?"  
Breezepaw pounced on Harepaw and clawed at his ear, at least that's what it looked like. While Breezepaw and Harepaw were locked in battle, Kestrelpaw was crouched beside me.

"Can I get up now?" I asked Barkface, I didn't want to be left helpless in the center of the clearing with a bunch of fighting toms. Barkface shook his head and murmured something to Kestrelpaw.  
My fur was clinging to me, bloody and matted. I leaned forward to clean it, hoping this wouldn't get me in too much trouble.

"Harepaw if you ever hurt her again I swear to Starclan I'll rip you're throat out!" Breezepaw challanged the brown apprentice, I watched as Harepaw soared through the air at him. The two landed with a distinct thud, and a whirlwind of claws and teeth started, again.

Breezepaw's blows scored one after the other, ripping at Harepaw's underbelly as the other tom hissed and bit on Breezepaw's ear. Harepaw put a paw on Breezepaw's throat, but he wouldn't give up. Harepaw dug his claws into the Black apprentice's stomach, then stepped off of him.  
Breezepaw gasped in pain, and managed to gargle a growl. Ignoring my pain, I jumped up and pelted to my best friend, my defender, my life. It was amazing that in all the pain I knew he was in he just smiled at me. My whole life was slipping away, into the dark, evil abyss which was death. It tore at my heart as it was taking him, it could have brought me with him, yet it tore my heart and soul in two and watched me cry as it laughed in my face.

Death is a horrible, evil thing. But love is even worse, because when you start to love someone, they get taken away from you. They fall out of love as quick as they fall in it and they leave you crying over broken dreams. Death and Love are horrible when they come as two separate things, but when you understand how someone feels and you feel about them when they're dying is more than what one thing alone can handle.

I stared at him, Uncontrollable understanding clenched my heart as Barkface crouched over him, stuffing plants in his mouth and pressing leaves on him. In all the pain he was in, he just smiled, a simple, loving smile that I wished could have stayed on his face for all eternity.

Glimpses of us walking beside each other, pelts brush flashed before my eyes. His black fur, and every mark on it. The two of us, sitting under the moon and not saying a word as it passed over us. Then I saw him fighting Harepaw, and me not understanding why. Snowpaw, cheering him on.

Brown fur flashed in front of me, snapping me away from pleasant memories. I dug my claws in the ground. 'You did this to him!' I thought, trying to pin-point the apprentice in the gathering crowd, 'Now I'm going to rip your throat out!'

"Hey, Leafpaw, now that prickly's out of the way, you want to hang out with me?" I knew that voice all too well. I spun on the spot, judging that I could leap at him easily. He chuckled and twitched his whickers in amusement when I clawed at him and jumped on his back. He rolled over, trying not to hurt me to much.

"Try it! Just try it!" I yowled at him, focusing my anger at him. He toke him away, He is the one that snatched him up and laughed at me! I brought a blow down on his head and he blinked a few times before falling to the ground.

I pelted back to Breezepaw, who lay almost motionless in the clearing. When I reached his side, I broke down. I buried my muzzle in his fur, I let the tears cascade down my cheek. He purred roughly and licked my cheek. I returned the lick and said something that I haven't said since my mother died.

"I love you." The three words that sealed my fate forever, those tormenting words that I would never change. He covered my head in licks, obviously saying, without saying it, that he loved me, too. I was pushed slightly to the side from Crowfeather, his eyes were glazed over with sadness and… Disappointment?

"Dad, I'm sorry for all the times I said I hated you." Breezepaw choked out, his father nodded, but then shook his head.

"I am disappointed in you." Crowfeather mewed and turned away from his only son.


	9. Can he live with himself

I stared after the smoky tom, could he live with himself knowing the lasting words he said to his son was 'I'm disappointed in you'? I sprung at him, holding him down against the cold earth, the sun's warm rays were blocked out. It was almost as if nothing could stand to see the horrid sight. Breezepaw sighed, a sad sorrow filled sigh. Crowfeather struggled against me.

"Say you love him!" I hissed at him, I knew he couldn't live with himself. I was determined to make him say it.

"Get off me Kittypet!" A weak hiss sounded from behind us, Breezepaw, even in his dieing moments would defend me. A great anger filled me up completely. _This must be what Breezepaw feels! _It was a mixture of hate and misunderstanding. Like everyone thought he was- was going to be like his father?  
What did his father do that was so bad and made him not like Breezepaw?

I got off of Crowfeather, a complete understanding of the way Breezepaw felt had wiped me out. I twisted to look at him, I wanted to see him, to know that he was still alive. I had to say something to him. I fell beside him, not on purpose but I was weak. My energy left me when I felt the rush of his feelings.  
"I understand you, Breezepaw. No one hates you." I lifted my head to the crowd, they muttered in agreement, "You have proved yourself more than worthy to me. I love you."

There was a shift in the crowd, Onestar stepped out and gave Breezepaw a look of pure pity.  
"Breezepaw, It is time to give you your warrior name." Breezepaw smiled, then coughed a bit.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in service of his Clan. Let StarClan recieve him as a warrior. His name will be Breezeheart, because of his strong will to protect those smaller and less experienced than himself. Let StarClan recieve her by the name of Breezeheart." Onestar bent down and touched Breezeheart on the head. Breezeheart let his head fall to the ground, he was still breathing but was exhausted.

"Breezeheart. Breezeheart. Breezeheart." I started the chant, each time the voices grew louder, until the whole clan was shouting his name. A proud purr broke out of my throat. I rested my head on his fur, and let the sleep engulf me.

_The breeze carries the leaf. Without the breeze, the leaf falls to the ground and rots. Without the leaf, the breeze is just a empty wind. The breeze and the leaf cannot live without each other._ _There is a great evil developing among the clan. Destroy it to save them all._


	10. The Midnight Sky

The moon hung over my head as I sat on the edge of a cliff that Breezeheart had taken me to. Just before I had fallen asleep beside Breezeheart, my mother's voice had shook me up. Now all I had was my sister and me. I wouldn't be too let down if it was just me. Barkface had taken Breezeheart inside his den, he says he has a fighting chance. They all say they don't know what's going to happen to Harepaw.

"I hope they give him to Honey!" I yowled at the moon, a single raindrop splattered against my nose. I recoiled from it. _Moons don't cry do they? _I looked up at it, there was a face, as I squinted against the wind, I could see my mother's faint outline. It became clearer and clearer, until it was my mother's head on the moon. I opened my mouth to say something; she put up one of her white paws to silence me.

"_The breeze carries the leaf. Without the breeze, the leaf falls to the ground and rots. Without the leaf, the breeze is just a empty wind. The breeze and the leaf cannot live without each other._ _There is a great evil developing among the clan. Destroy it to save them all."_ My mother's voice rang clear; I suddenly head footsteps behind me. I twisted around to look at the intruder. Crowfeather stepped out of the bushes, I turned back to the moon, but my mother was gone.

Suddenly Crowfeather was on top of me, looking me dead in the eyes as he pinned me there.  
" Who was your mother? What was her name?"  
I stared at him, what business did he have with my mother? I gasped as he held a paw to my throat.  
" Leaf, but she said something about Leafpool! In addition, she said I had a brother! What was his name? Jaypaw?" I mewed in a rush, Crowfeather was scaring me with his claws. He let go of me and sat at the pawstep of the moon, I sat beside him. I felt tears sting my eyes, I knew my mother was dead, and Breezeheart would join her before I would, but cold sadness was gripping at my heart and tugging every which way.

"Barkface said to tell you that he'll be fine. He just needs a few days to heal up a bit. They're going to make Harepaw stay an apprentice for two more moons." He looked down on me, and then turned back to the moon, "Want to know something about your mother?"

Startled, I nodded at him before lying down on the dark green grass. The landscape was beautiful, the lush dark grass, the trees in full bloom, flowers dotted here and there along with heather, and if you look up, a pool of stars with the moon sitting directly in front of the cliff hanging on to the midnight sky. The cool breeze ruffled our fur, this began the story of my mother's end.

_(In italics are the story)_

"Crowfeather, I love you but…" The tabby's fear chocked her and she finally sighed, "I have a whole other family no one knows about."

" What? I have Breezekit, but I'm still standing here! You can't leave me here, like this!"  
A dark gray toms pitiful cry struck against the night sky. The tabby moved closer to him, and buried her muzzle in his fur and inhaled deeply. Savoring his scent for the last time, she knew 

_this would be the last meeting._

"What will I do with Honey and Jay? Well I could bring Jay to the clans, he's just a kit, Honey's 3 moons old and-"

"And you never told me. Three moons and you never told me! It could still be us Leafpool!"  
The tom mewed stubbornly, not understanding that the tabby had moved on.

"Crowfeather, you were just my fantasy, my dream. You were my only mistake." She leaned closer to him and lick a patch of his fur, "You were the only mistake that I would never change a thing about."

The two stepped apart and walked a few tail-lengths onto they're on territory, then turned their heads toward one and other.

"I love you." Both had mewed at the same time. The wind carried the three words across the moor and into the others territory. Where if you listen hard enough, you can still hear the misery and sorrow the two felt.

"Who were those cats?" I asked; Crowfeather had given up trying to stand and had lain down beside her.

"Me and your mother." My eyes widened, was Breezeheart my _brother_?

"Don't worry; Breezeheart is Nightcloud's and my son, and Your Leafpool's daughter. You not related." He twitched his whiskers in amusement at my surprise.

"But, Snowpaw said Leafpool died because Jaypaw pushed her of the cliff, and I saw my mother die-"

"What happened to her?" He demanded, I gulped I have never told anyone about Honey, and never wanted to.

"Honey was very- very mean. She hurt me, that were my scars came from, I watched her kill my mother, and she tried to kill me. She was a nasty, sick cat!" I hissed, letting it all go, if anyone would understand it would be Crowfeather, I wanted to tell Breezeheart but Crowfeather could help me, "She was twisted, sick sick cat! She clawed my side once, the racked down it again and again, until it killed me! That's how my mother died! I had to throw her over the railing! Only she never woke up, I did. Mother and a golden cat named Goldenflower-"

"She died the same day as Leafpool." Crowfeather sighed.

"Goldenflower and my mother told me to come back and mother keeps telling me; the breeze carries the leaf. Without the breeze, the leaf falls to the ground and rots. Without the leaf, the breeze is just a empty wind. The breeze and the leaf cannot live without each other. There is a great evil developing among the clan. Destroy it to save them all."  


Crowfeather stared at me and shook his head;  
"I don't know what that means, but I think it's something-"

A battle yowl silenced Crowfeather, the both of us jumped at the one word. Hearts racing, blood pumping, and claws unsheathed.

"Attack!"


	11. I Feel Nothing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in FOREVER guys I'm going to finish of this story ASAP! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

We jumped up, Crowfeather looked at me then raced off into the woods. Once we made it to the clearing fur and blood were patched around and half my clan mates were lying on the ground with blood pooled around them.

_What happened?_

I glanced at Crowfeather, the thought of how much my mother kept from me was amazing, even if Crowfeather wasn't my father, sickened me. I shook my head, honestly I didn't care, and my mind was set on battle mode. I saw one last golden furred enemy cat hunched over a pile of black fur. A flash of my old home, Honey crouched over my mother blood all around, my feeling of helplessness. But now I felt nothing. No fear, no anger, no sadness… And no regret about which I was fixing to do. The entire time I thought, I had been silently stalking, watching my sister as she stood above Breezepaw. No, I had been the nice, polite little sister while she pushed me and mom around, she got that from dad, and I knew that all too well. I knew that dad could only fight if those he fought didn't fight back, she was the same way. And I was about to fight back.

"Oh, Honey." I said, a small, sinister smile flashed across my face.  
"There you are little sister, I guess you missed my naming ceremony didn't you. My name is Silentpaw now."  
"Mine's Leafpaw."  
"And I suppose this lump of fur is your… What shall we call him? Patheticpaw? He didn't put up much of a fight for clan cat."  
That was it, I launched at her. After all those moons of being trapped with her and learning that not fighting would make it easier. It all came back to me, the anger and sadness. I started attacking her, racking my claws against her fur. The blood ran across my paws, and for once it wasn't my own, I bit her shoulder, all the while she was too stunned to fight back. I knew the other cats were watching, I didn't really care for an audience.

Then everything went black.


	12. There is Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge

**AN: THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL TO SWEET REVENGE AND ITS NAME WILL BE ANNOUCED IN A LATER AUTOUR NOTE!!!**

_**Life**_

It's a word that comes with a delicacy and an absolute wonderfulness. But not in my case, and my sister made that clear. She made sure I thought this world was evil, and that life was a curse, not a blessing. Now I know that she lied, they all lied. My mother, my sister, Rain, Crowfeather, Breezeheart… Everyone. Honey and Rain said I'd never make it, I was weak. Ask Honey, or Silentpaw, if I'm weak now that she's two tail-lengths in the ground. Mother told me fighting only made it worse, and that those who corporate always come out ahead, lets see where that got her. Crowfeather told me he didn't know what the prophecy meant, but he did. And Breezeheart, He said things would be okay, and that Honey could never hurt me again.

He was wrong, she hurt me. She did a mental damage that no herb would heal. She killed my mother in front of me. She tried to take away all I knew to be dear. She threatened my life in every way imaginable. But I made it through, I did the impossible. I went from a kittypet to a natural clan cat. I attacked her. I killed her. I did what I thought I couldn't do. Now I'm happy, she can't do anything about, and there was no one I ever knew who could have to me that the only person I had to fear was myself, I didn't need special training to kill her, all I needed was my anger. I had relied on my instincts and they led me down a road in which I cannot change. I cannot turn back time and not give way to my senses; I can't fix what I did to Honey.

The real question is… Would I?

**Five Moons Later**

"Breezeheart!" I called padding after him.  
"Your not allowed to be out of camp! You should stay in the nursery!" Breezeheart hissed, glancing around wildly.  
"What are they going to do about it?"  
"I know… I just don't want you hurt." He sighed, returning back to his fast pace, "But you'll have to keep up!"  
"I won't get hurt!" I hissed at him, easily keeping pace.  
"Who's watching the kits?" He asked. I had three precious little kittens of my own back at the nursery. I had named them with so much thought, the small white she cat with black spots was Patchkit, the black she-cat with a golden paw was Ravenkit, and the last one a small light brown tabby tom was Whisperkit.  
They were my entire life now, along with Breezeheart. I had put my sister and mother behind me and fore filled the prophecy, which I had never told anyone other than Crowfeather. I loved Crowfeather, even if he _was _my father-in-law. I suddenly realized I hadn't answer Breezeheart's question.

"Leafwhisper?"  
"Snowfur. She's watching them." Strangly we had become friends after my sister's death, somehow I had earned her respect and approval. And to this day and I wonder if every kittypet has to murder someone to be accepted. But I don't worry about it anymore.  
"Heard anything about Rainflight or Jaypelt?" I asked casually.  
"Nope. You?"  
"No." I whispered.  
"Hungry?" He asked, lowering himself to the ground and eyeing a hare bouncing around nearby.  
"Breeezeheart, Clan before yoursel-" He dashed off after it before I could finish my sentence. I shook my head. And only one last thing lingered in my head. The last thought I had before I had put my past life behind me for the sake of my mate and kits;

**There is nothing Sweeter than Revenge.**


	13. A Sequal

**A/N**: **I won't make promises but I am going to TRY to fit in two more characters so if you all could submit some it would be nice! I am going to try to make three stories and have them all tie in together! This next one is about a Thunderclan apprentice trying to find who killed her mother, but she comes across some pretty twisted things and finds that some secrets are better left unrevealed.**

**_Secrets Better Left Unsaid: Prologue_  
**

"Don't do this! Please!" A small black cat begged from its spot on the ground, surrounded by blood, "I won't tell! I promise!"  
"Keep your lies to yourself!" A not to much bigger cat mewed, clawing down the black cat's side repeatedly.  
"Please! HELP! HELP!" The cat yowled as the attacker sliced through the black cat's chest. Blood spurted everywhere, on the attacker who growled and brought a small paw down on the black cats head with great force. It yelped once, and then fell silent. The black woods became eerie as the dark loomed over the two. The attacker slouched away from the dead cat's body and in to the nearby Thunderclan clearing.

------------------------  
So This story will be up and running in a few days tops, and the quicker I get some gooood cats the faster its gonna go!  
Remember; first come first serve!


End file.
